Time's UP
by Ms.Jane
Summary: Hitomi can be called a martyr, a victim of child labor, a nanny, a waitress, she does everything for the sake of one man and now she was trying hard to understand why? Why would her “Prince Charming” leave her? Is her cooking gone horribly wrong?
1. I

Summary:

In her late teens, Hitomi can be calleda martyr, a victim of child labor, a nanny, a waitress, she does everything for the sake of one man and now she was trying hard to understand why? Why would his "Prince Charming" leave her? Is her cooking gone horribly wrong and cause bad side effects?

**Disclaimers: I do not own Escaflowne**

**Time's Up**

Chapter 1

The Beginning and the End

Created on:May 14, 2007

He feels claustrophobic because of the thousand different people patiently awaiting his performance, though he admits that in his heart he felt a very rare emotion arising with every passing minute, Happiness. Yes! this is the moment that he have had been waiting for, to become a star that will brightly shine in the midst of darkness...

'_I am the only star for them no one else but me...! This people will witness a show they will not forget …. '_

A person's heart is very fragile and if it is badly wounded a scar will always there, reminding it's owner that the pain can be banished with time but it wont erase the moment of her betrayal, her sadness and her sorrow.

It is only right to feel sad, it is only right to feel negative emotions, it is only right for a person to be down once in her life…

That jerk

'_I wont forgive you this time ... I will definitely be more successful than you can never imagine ... and then you will look at me up ahead, ... when that happens, I want to see your eyes full of regret ...'_

**The Beginning**

'"May I take your order sir?"

_Her name is Hitomi Kanzaki, a teenage girl, with black eyes matching her black hair, her age is a puzzle because you can see through her appearance the hint of exhaustion, her smile wont hide the fact that her whole body is tired from work, through a man's eye this will make her in the category of women who work for the sake of her family's survival and at first glance people don't mind because her ordinary appearance is not their type of woman._

" Yes, 2 Cheese Burger, 2 French Fries large, and make the softdrinks large too... that's all …" a young girl replied,

"to go pls" add a young man beside her, with their body too close to each other this proves and defines their relationship.

_But enough of her physical well being because you may be questioning yourself as to why a young lady her age would be working late at this hour? Is she working because she doesn't have a normal family to support her? Only Time will answer that question…_

_Time.. we feel it passing by but we can't understand what is really a "Time" …. _

_We grow old and die, plant grow and die … animals, all existence.. _

_Time always comes by, but right now it is time for her to shine_

_"Is it her?" a young boy said curiously _

_"Let's wait and see my child" let us watch this story of hers unfolds.._

"Ok, I'll repeat your order sir, 2 cheese burger, 2 French Fries, large, and 2 large softdrinks."

What kind of drinks do you want to have sir? .Coke, Coke light, Sprite, Root Beer, Ice tea, red Tea, 7 up, Mountain Dew, Roy—"

"Just Coke light pls.." the man interrupted her suddenly.

"Is that all sir?"

"Yes" replied the man impatiently

You may wonder what kind of work Hitomi is in. From a while ago she is in-charge of the orders. In this establishment fast foods were sold, anyone can decide how fast they cook but anyhow, a person who's very sensitive with their health will never set his /her foot on this store whether it be "Fast" or "Fats".

"Here are your orders sir/mam,"

That is only one of her "Jobs", her close friend always wonder how she can handle her jobs because her best friend wont have the time to take care of herself.

"Thanks for ordering, Please come again"

A busy day it is, we cannot blame if a person is exhausted and only thinks of how wonderful it is to lay down to a soft bed and sleep.

"So many people today it is only Valentines Day for god sake, today is the same as yesterday, only the 'yester' is replaced by Valentines and were add-up to 'Day'…" complained by a not so fat, chubby, woman.

_To her outburst a while ago you can tell that she is single and doesn't have a special someone who she can call boyfriend, but we really cannot tell how her mind works maybe she had this "bad" memory and it connects to Valentines day._

"Hey I don't want to hear your complains here, you are paid to work not to complain and where is your hairnet, and apron? This is a food chain, we cannot afford to have rumors spread over the district that our store had a filthy, polluted, unsanitary kitchen" that is there Boss Himiko, she runs the business all by herself, a tough heavy unfortunately unmarried woman, but who cares about men when she can have all the things she wants, materially. What else are there to be sad about?

"Yes Boss" replied the woman tiredly

_Don't defy the Boss, that's a policy in a business world, an employee must abide the rules and regulations because it is the store's reputation they are carrying._

"This is a warning Susan, if I see you again not wearing the proper uniform I wont hesitate to fire you, do I make myself clear and understandable?"

"Loud and clear Boss"

_That happens everyday, not all employees are good and always follow the rules but really who's not trilled to defy what is written and to be followed once in a while?_

"At last! I cant wait to be at Home with my comfy bed!" Hitomi said excitedly.

"I cant disagree with you, I think my wife is now cooking my all-time-favorite food, how I wish the day always be valentines day!" replied the man in his mid thirties, he had an aura of liveliness, plump, about 5'7 taller but it does not hinder his actions, He is a man Hitomi always admired. Frank is one of her father figure for she doesn't really remember her own father.

"Frank, we know already, you always said those line, don't you get tired of eating lasagna every valentines day?" said by his co-worker Dan while wiping the dirt on his apron. He's an inch smaller than Frank.

"enough of that chatter, valentines day is only one day and tomorrow people will be back to normal again" Hitomi instantly stop there conversation, she knows very well that both of them wont stop arguing until one of them submitted his defeat.

"Ha! If Hitomi isn't here I'll make you eat something you wont forget!" Frank who's already fuming with anger gives Dan a glance that could kill.

Another day again has gone by, this is a normal life for Hitomi. Being with her friends is the happiest moment in her life. Her "prince charming" is another story, he is the love of her life, hearing his name makes her feel glad, happy, and proud that all her hard work is not in vain because if he works hard, she will definitely work harder. He is in Hitomi's eyes the only man for her, Hitomi envisioned herself as a wife of his prince charming though none of her friends knows this prince charming, if they knew, they will not rest until they hear the full story of it. But she decided that she'll tell them when all things are stable and clear.

_It feels great when you are in love…_

"Hey kid, take care of yourself ok? This place is not safe for a young lady so be very careful" Frank always had a heart-warming exit.

As she hug her dearest friend, ally, "Not to worry I'm a girl who's tough to handle, they will regret crossing paths with me"

With a background of being a daughter of a martial artist and a chef it is a perfect combination for hunting a prey, unfortunately no one will notice because an attacker always underestimate there opponent specially if it is a girl.

"Goodbye Dan, Frank!"

"Yeah whatever" Dan replied with a smile

Even if she is already 16 Dan and Frank always treat her like a 5 year old kid.

_Will they ever get to know the woman inside of me?_

"_Did you know my child it takes a lot of time to go where you want to go?" _

"_But father we only use a devise for our transportation and it only takes 5 seconds" the boy said._

"_That's not what I mean" _

'Please make him appear tonight, I really miss him, he never had the time to visit me after he was scheduled to perform across the country' Hitomi prayed that very night while walking towards her apartment.

"Ah , the light is on!" that is the sign that someone is already in her apartment with her excited expression it is not a burglar who broke in the room but his "Prince Charming"

"Hey, I've waited for you to come back home" with that kind of face no one can resist with the charm it radiates, with his smooth skin and perfect complexion with an average height of 5'8" no one will think twice that his an actor of some sort. But what really captures the attention of the people is his beautiful brown short hair with eyes the color of hazel and long eye lashes.

"ah …you really waited? …that's nice of you…so I'll make dinner for both of us, I'm sure that you are hungry" with that said she went to the kitchen without waiting for a reply. After putting down all her work things in the living room, one wide chair that could fit 4 people at the same time, one table beside it and a television not too far from it. Her living room is not too big it is a studio type of room that only 10 people can fit comfortably, ( _it really looks like a common Japanese apartment with clean mats for visitors who don't want to sit on the chairs while watching t.v. _ )

"Well ok, I want you to cook a fried chicken and also I want to eat vegetable salad" the man said commandingly, he entertains himself by watching his favorite t.v. program.

"your wish is my command!" replied Hitomi playfully, his presence make's my tiring day relaxing and soothing' she mused, I wanted to be with him forever.

_But forever is such a very long time, and you feel disappointed if your 'forever' doesn't_ _last when you expected it to be._

"_We cant' live forever father"_

"So how's your day?... You've been gone for about a week and you never answered my phone calls, have you received them?... this make me realized how hectic your schedules are because you never have time to call me back." This is the first time they converse after one whole week of separation.

"Not to worry, I've received them, I want to reply to your messages personally so here I am!" a man full of charms has a hidden agenda and remember this guy has an unusually aura surrounding him.

"And by the way, I want to tell you personally that I wont be coming here starting tomorrow." The man calmly said, he never notices how Hitomi's face and emotions had change drastically from feeling of being in heaven to feeling like she'd been struck by lightning.

"hey don't give me that look, we both know this will happen and besides it is convenient for me to live in an hotel that is near the agency" he said with a cool tone.

_Our heart is so fragile indeed._

"_Do we have a heart father?" the boy ask questionably _

"_Of course we have my child!" _

"you are giving me a heart attack, ok I agree that it is convenient for you to live there, but aren't you going to pay me a visit?" Hitomi is trying hard to be calm, this is not happening, is this a nightmare perhaps? If it is I want to wake up now!

"maybe I'm not sure, but don't worry I wont forget our happy moments together, …..sadly because of the things happening right now it is hard for me to go outside without being on a stampede full of hysterical fans." While the man eat his last portion of his food

Thinking that his bright idea will make things work smoothly but he still have to get his things and ..

His thought has been interrupted by a loud bang "your words had a 'farewell' attached to it right? ………This is your way of saying goodbye?... do you want me to respond in kind?" she cannot take this any longer, her body wants to burst flames and burn anything within her sight

"What are you talking about? Are you not happy of what I am right now? I'm the greatest singing and actor alive! You should be glad that I'd visited you tonight!" the man stand up angrily and glares at Hitomi

"oh your highness, I humbly thank you for coming here tonight" With a bow Hitomi replied sarcastically.

"Enough! I'm going to take all my things with me" in a flash the man hurriedly goes to a room,

Hitomi followed the man, "hey come back here this is not the time to act like a child, we are both grown ups now! We are not a kid anymore! Stop this shit now, and explain everything to me!" with a little patience that she possessed, she was trying hard to understand why? Why would his "Prince Charming" leave her? Is her cooking gone horribly wrong and cause bad side effects?

with a bang the man came out with a bag full of clothes

"this is goodbye Hitomi"

She desperately want to stop him, she grabs his t-shirt and tries to tackle him but she can't fully execute the action her Prince just slips away. Tired and hopeless Hitomi falls down unto her knees but tears wont come out because she's not feeling anything but only pure hatred, she wanted to make him feel what she feels right now, the pain he inflicted to her is too much.

"oh you are going to cry now? I'm not surprised because that's the only thing you are good at." Guessing that Hitomi is really what he thinks she's doing, he was surprised when he meet those eyes.

No words could describe how she looks at the man.

You would guess that she punch the living out of him and begged him to stay but no she wont be a disgrace to her ancestors.

With a determined look she finally said "hahaha,………. what it never cross your mind that I'd be laughing? Do you think that I'll be on my knees and begged with all my might for you to stay?" Still in a daze the man could not do anything but stare at the girl in front of him

like a smiling maniac she continued "I fledge myself on this Valentines Day, February 14, that I'll be putting my whole life regardless of what ever might happen, I will be so up there on the top, that you will never have the power to reach me." Walking dangerously towards the man, she never stop looking at him and it's a miracle that this particular moment she still admired this human being, his hair dances with the wind, specially his eyes, it sparkle with confusion.

"Remember this special day, my beloved, because, today is the day I turned and became your worst enemy"

On the next chapter:

"You don't love her?" a good looking woman sat beside him, her eyes is unreadable.

"who would dare love that brainless woman?"

I'll post the next chapter this week this fic is my first

For me to improve my writing style your critiques, comments and suggestions are very much appreciated.


	2. II

**Time's up**

Chapter 2

-YOUR PAST DOES NOT DEFINE YOUR FUTURE-

_What kind of future you will have is really all up to you._

_It can be glorious._

_It can be disastrous_

_The choice is yours._

_Are you ready to choose what kind of future you want?_

_**-Bo Sanchez**_

After that incident her whole body became numb. She keeps on thinking about what happened earlier, her mind keeps on repeating that damn scene it is getting really annoying why can't her mind stop for a moment and gives her a peaceful sleep for a change! Because of that jerk she feels like killing someone right now. Her whole life is for him only, all her hard work is for him, all she thinks about is him!

And it happened, the reality left her breathless but

She can't cry in front of him, so now in her solitary room, she thinks it is the right time to let it all go. She cried because she can't help it.

If that bastard is gone then she's all by herself in this world not that she can't take care of herself all this years of housework and going to different jobs greatly increases her survivability. Yes, she can do anything if she puts all her mind and heart to it! She can definitely do it! No one can stop her!

but then again her thoughts is at stray, she can't deny that the memory of him brought such pain in her heart, Ha! That bastard can't even boil water!

'………….'

What am I thinking? Of course there are a lot of girls willing to be by his side 24/7!

Sighing, she stands up from her sleeping position and silently make's her way to the opened window. So dark outside she can't see anything but looking up ahead, this is the first time she could clearly see the beauty of such creation. 'The stars are so bright, so high that we can't reach it' she stares at it hoping that they could give her the answers to all her questions.

A person may want to be alone, but I think no person wants to be lonely because Loneliness is a feeling of slow torture. It crawls throughout our body, killing our senses and makes us feel so paranoid.

'I really don't have the right to blame all my misfortune to him, come to think of it, maybe the 'Stardom' brainwash him? I heard a couple of things about it, like when a person becomes so famous and rich, they leave all their past behind then that bastard wants to forget me? I wont allow it! I want an explanation to this mess, why would he say such cruel words?

pity

I don't understand men.

* * *

_A little girl is crying in the park luckily there's no one around to notice. It was the day of festivities so many people are happy and enjoying the company of their love ones. But not this small girl, her flowery kimono of light blue was already soaked with the endless crying. Her hands are shaking while it covers her face. _

_and then out of nowhere a boy of couple of years older than the girl approach her and ask her what is wrong, he said it was alright to cry when we have a grave reason to be, but the girl insisted that she is crying because she is weak that is why people don't love her_

'_be strong said the boy, that's the only solution so you may not feel weak again'_

'_you can be strong in your own way' _

_

* * *

_

Morning the sky is clear, birds are flying around everywhere. Such a beautiful day the sun is shining brightly giving life to all the living.

Another boring morning to waste but it is a busy day for people who work and for people who goes to school.

'it's the same old morning coming through, it might be a productive day to you'

Hitomi is running so fast that she apologizes every minute to whoever she bumps into.

Ouch!

"Watch it girl!" a tall man with a business suit is barking at her like an angry dog.

"Sorry!" Hitomi said immediately while bowing. Why didn't she bring her bike this morning? She forgot..

Ahhh!..

that bastard keeps on ruining her brain! She continues her running until she arrives at her destination.

'Himiko Restaurant' Today is her 3rd month working in this restaurant, the letters are a not visible now, but the owner doesn't want to waste her money to it. 'what's important is the food it is the reason why people goes to a restaurant not to admire the name of the restaurant' she clearly remembers the speech the Boss gave to the unfortunate man. Hitomi's Boss was a very strong woman no one can match her cooking in this side of the district that's why many people visits her restaurant because of the delicious foods they serve. They also serve fast foods like Hamburgers but their main dish is noodles.

"Late again eh?" turning around she saw Dan slowly walking towards her. He was already in a uniform, a white t-shirt and the store printed logo on the back while contrasting it with a black long pants. Dan is a chef working a part time job here for almost 2 years that's what Frank told her.

"Again? I'm not late yesterday and besides I have a good reason to be late today" she replied back. They walk side by side until they reach the entrance. Not too many people are here today unlike yesterday.

"and what is the rea-"

"I don't want to tell"

She still not sure what will happen if they know all her secrets and if she tells them all about what happened…

"Alright little girl, as you say so" Dan whispered knowingly as he goes to the kitchen to do his own work.

Dan is a good friend of Hitomi, like Frank, he is one of the most caring and understanding person on earth. His bearing is a little scary that sometimes his way of speaking is so cold that people might think he's an ice monster in human form.

"I want to take a day off today Boss" Hitomi said to the woman infront of her, they are both inside the office, it was the room solely for the Boss, there's a common table in the right side and 2 chairs beside it. It's not that big only 6 people can fit perfectly and there is also some photographs hanging on every wall.

"Why?" not really paying attention to her, the Boss is always busy writing on ledgers.

"I'm not feeling well today Boss, I wont pay attention to the orders properly that will lead to mistakes, like spilling of drinks, etc. and you know that it will make a bad reputation considering you hate dirty rumors flying around. I'll only make your business horrible today" Hitomi said sincerely, she can't be a burden here. She wanted to do something today.

A couple of minutes had passed, she doesn't know if her boss is analyzing her problem or just ignoring her.

"hmm…ok" The Boss replied without even looking up to her. That's a relief, Hitomi never expected that reasoning to her Boss is a piece of cake.

"Thanks Boss" She bows and headed to the door when suddenly her Boss speak in a kind manner

"I only allow this once, you may have a good reason of not working today, but I will not ever be so forgiving when you say those words again ok?" Looking straight through her eyes the Boss can't read what's in the girl's mind. She is a mystery to her.

Smiling to her Boss, she left the office in a good mood. Before going on her mission she visits the kitchen. The kitchen was a little quieter today, some chefs are busy cooking, some are busy preparing the foods, some are busy washing the dishes, seeing that her friend is not yet there, she begun to search for Dan. The person was no where in sight, maybe he had an important errand to attend to. 'Well it's the best to not speak to Dan about it, I'll solve it on my own first.'

Walking towards the exit she begun to scan her surroundings, only a couple of customers are here but lunch time is different, expect the crowd to be in a long line waiting for their turn to order.

It's good to be free

While on the outside, she decided what course of action is the best to take. A. Is she going to apologize to him B. Stalk him and make him explain everything or C. She just ignores it and move on with her life.

Bur she's not a person who ignores a problem. She always solves them head-on no matter what happens.

Then an idea struck her.

* * *

"You are scheduled to a photo shoot today at exactly 3 p.m" A beautiful woman with long brown hair said while double checking her organizer, after doing it she gives the man a serious look, Her eyes is the color of an ocean clear and knowledgeable. 

"ok" said the guy timidly, he was so tired from the days work. Being a star is not an easy task. There's a lot of important things to mind and one of it is being on time, Professionalism, is what they called it.

Their limousine stops abruptly and from the outside all they can see are cars lined up in succession.

They are stuck in traffic.

Its 2 pm in the afternoon

Shit

"we only have one hour before the photo shoot, we still have to travel a couple kilometers, I think we can't make it on time.

"this is really a bad day!"

Somewhere...

'This is a catastrophe! Where in a Gaea is he today?

"So about the photo shoot, it will be held in the Elf Tower" The woman continues to brief the man, it's been too years since she was first assigned to be a manager to him, fortunately, this man keeps on achieving popularity. For all this years, she had seen his different personality and what's inside to that handsome exterior of his. This man is so is egoistical sometimes, self centered and heartless, though he may act like a pampered Prince, still he works very hard to this chosen career.

Sensing that his manager keeps on staring at him..

"You are enchanted to my handsomeness eh?"

His manager can't really understand him, "Your ego is increasing at full speed reaching its new world record."

Out of nowhere…

' I don't know the address of his new apartment, this is such a bad luck' but how can I face him today? The way we exchange words last night ….

"Hey have you heard, there's a photo shoot in the Elf Tower at 3 pm today! And they say it was Ryo who's going to be there!" Out of the blue she heard two high school girls talking with such enthusiasm.

What a coincidence her guardian angel is leading her to the right path!

"I want to be there! I'd like to see him personally!"

"Me too! They say he's so handsome in person!"

"I am so excited! We better go there right now!"

Yeah lady luck is on her side.

'You have to explain everything to me Ryozaki!'

In the Elf Tower, You can see a lot of men are working at every corner. The lights and props were placed properly together. However, there mind is still not settled for the main actor is not yet arriving.

I've never known such a beautiful place exist here on Fanelia.

The Elf Tower was built by the Fanelia's Royal Family. It was some kind of a watch tower with binocular guards who's so alert that they might be waiting for terrible things to happen.

The tower is higher than any other building surrounding it, its color is deep red, there's also a weird white ball on top of it. The purpose of its creation is to guard the safety of the people inside the country of Fanelia.

No one is allowed to enter this place without the permission of the higher officer. So normal people can only gaze at it from the outside.

'I've arrived early but there are too many people here, I may not have the chance to speak to him!

When do I feel like giving up?

No way,

I'll find a way!

A black Limousine is arriving at full speed no one's there to notice because they are in a secluded area near the Tower. They park on the back which only the VIP's are allowed.

The photo shoot is in the entrance which is not too far from where they are right now so they better start walking.

"We better hurry everyone is waiting for you." They walk hurriedly until they reach a tent which is not too far from entrance. couple of people mostly girls are shouting the man's name in hysteria it shows that they are excited on seeing him in person. Unluckily, guards are there to stop them in reaching their most desirable man

Upon arriving at the tent, the make-up artist immediately grabs Ryo and starts putting the make-up on his face. They are busy on dressing him up for the photo shoot.

Not too far from the said place..

She sneaks her way to the back of the tower in her mind there's someone who's leading her to this place.

'that car its Ryozaki's Limousine, well not exactly his anyway, its from the agency. Where is he right now?'

she walks her way to the entrance but carefully to not draw the attention of Ryozaki's guards. Hiding behind a tall tree

she then see the photo shoot,

she see his face again

him as the center of attention

girls have this dreamy face while looking at him

he is a star, a precious star for these people

no one knows what behind underneath his skin

She waited there silently watching the whole scene. Something caught her eye, a tent not too far from where she is right now. She noticed that all the clothes are being brought there.

'that must be his tent'

"Ok that's enough for today, you've done a great job" The director said at last there photo shoot is already finish.

"Thank you everyone!" Ryo said to all the people watching his photo shoot

"you are great out there"

"Ohh the ice queen gives me a compliment! What on Gaea's name happened" he replied, his face has trace of mockery.

"I'm you're manager my job is too guide you and take care of your well being, giving compliments is also my job." Ice queen a.k.a his manager is not truly interested with his immature jokes.

After the photo shoot all the personnel was busy cleaning and packing there things and Ryo and his manager proceeded to their tent.

When they arrived at the tent, they did not noticed that someone is out there is watching their every move.

"So what happened last night? I know it was hard to leave that place specially that girl"

the ice queen ask him out of nowhere

"eh? What are you talking about? it was so easy leaving that rotten place and for your information I hate that apartment. And that girl! Ha! I don't feel anything to her, she was so clingy. I'm not insane enough to fall for her, I told you a couple of times already!"

He said in a loud voice, he is so short tempered

They now sat in silence.

"So you don't love her?"

"who would dare love the brainless woman?" he replied in anger

"but what about the things she'd done for you? You know exactly what I am talking about, she help you with everything until you reach to where you are right now. At least you must have felt something for her?"

"I told you already I don't Love her! And I don't know why she keeps insisting on helping me, anyway, its her fault not mine."

……….

"OK I admit, I only used her…"

She run and run far away, far away from the voices she'd heard. She doesn't want to hear it anymore stop it!!

"_I don't feel anything for her"_

She already knows that, she already know so stop it!!

"_I admit I only used her.."_

Crying in defeat, she slumped her tired body on the cold bench no one is in sight for right now she is surrounded by darkness.

She unknowingly arrived at the park. It was placed on the center Fanelia that's what she'd heard way back on her childhood memory. Her Grandma is so sick back then, she was the only person who was there beside her while everyone is working. Her mother and father was so busy and engrossed to their work that they never have time to take care of her, only her grandmother was there for her, she shared all her experiences to her grandmother everyday after school. And when she's exhausted on talking, her grandmother will start on telling a story. Her story happened on this park.

"_Be strong cuz I feel so sad when you always say those words, you are not weak and useless, you are special"_

She remembered that day 'When I think about it that boy was here when I cried so hard'

She was indeed special and not far from now people will admire her. Of course she doesn't know if it will happen or not.

No one can't determine their future.

"Such a young girl at this hour?" she heard a strange voice from behind her. Suddenly it hit her that she is alone with a stranger.

"Don't be frightened child, I may not look like it but I'm a good man" his voice is much older than she noticed, it almost sounds like an old man.

She felt someone sat beside her, looking up she saw the strange old man. He's wearing a worn out white t-shirt and blue slacks. He's appearance struck her, he was so old but she can see through his face that his telling the truth.

"What brings a young girl to this place?" he doesn't ask why she's crying

"nothing" she replied instantly

then she heard him laugh as in laugh out loud, an old man must not laugh that hard she thought,

cough cough

Trying to compose himself

"Sorry about that child, it is because I always heard those words 'nothing' when I ask someone who cries like they want to disappear so that they wont feel anymore what they feel right now. Sigh Youngster these days" the man said

She doesn't remember when she'd stop crying. she wanted to say something but her throat is hurting for crying too long.

"You don't have to tell me what's wrong because I already can feel it and can see it in your eyes." The man smiled at her

"I can see pain and sadness. You had a very bad day eh? Sigh youngster these days, I understand what you feel right now, I may not know the cause of it but I know such feelings. Our purpose, old people like myself, is to share the knowledge of what we experienced. Most people like your age doesn't really bother in listening to us because they only think about their own self, their own feelings, they don't want a certain someone to tell them what they have to do. We are only here to guide until our time is up"

"sigh another of my rumblings again. Human beings only wanted to hear what they want to hear, so they say, so when they heard voices of unpleasant, horrible, things, they crumble to pieces, they feel so out of place because they don't think they deserve to hear such words, some may ignore it, some may fight it so that they can prove to that voices that they are not what they think they are."

"I think you are in your own battle, I cannot interfere, I'm only here to be your guide. You are not feeling well today so you wont understand what I am saying. But perhaps you'll understand someday that to survive this cruel place, you must be strong." The old man suddenly became so silent.

"_you have to be strong"_

That boy said the same words too.

"why do you think we are born? Its destiny"

after that she had the courage to speak "He's the only one I've got, we are always together since childhood, All the things I've done was for him to be happy, I love him. But why did he said those words, why'd he left me, he doesn't even thank me for what I've done." She felt good when she said those words.

"and then you feel like you are not good enough that's why he doesn't feel the same way to you? Ah, Love, well that man doesn't deserve your love, but you can't stop how you feel about him. In time you will realize, someday, but right now, you must think about the present and do you best to live on your own now. Like reach your goals, do what you think you have to do."

While he said those words, he remember the promised she'd made last night, when she pledge her whole life on being on 'top' or becoming like those stars

"Sorry child but I have to go now, you must go home too, your parents might be worried sick right now." The old man said while he disappears on the night.

"Thank you for everything!" she shouted on the old man's retreating back.

When she got back on her apartment, she just noticed how tired she is. After eating her dinner alone and finishing her daily ritual, brash her teeth and take a bath, she went to her bedroom. When her body touch the mattress and the smoothness of her bed her body immediately goes to sleep.

* * *

This dream … 

"Why are you leaving? You said you'll always by my side and besides our karate lesson is still not finished. You still have a couple months until the lessons are done. Our sensei will be sad if you're gone." She can't help but cry helplessness in front of him.

"our sensei will be sad? Oh no he wont –"

"NO, of course I'll be sad too! Because I may not see you again, and if I think about it, I feel so hurt, it hurts much more than your roundhouse kick." She argued while holding back her tears.

"I'm your best friend after all, I care so much about you –" her sentence was stopped.

She stared, her mind went blank.

His lips touch hers.

When he released her and stared at his eyes, she doesn't really know what to say.

"Ahh…you know" the boy started to speak.

"I care so much about you too, but what I feel about you is deeper than friendship"

* * *

and that ends her dream .. 

'what the! I didn't even remember that I have those memory of him?'

her face cant stop blushing when she remembered her dream. She cant remember his face, but the feeling when he kissed her was an unforgettable feeling. His lips was soft and ..

"ahhh!..i'm going crazy! It was so long ago, why do I feel like it was yesterday? Ahhh!...No don't think, it was just an innocent kiss given to a friend!

"_What I feel about you is deeper than friendship"_

"Ahhh!.. No stop thinking! I was only 9 yrs old that time! And he was 14 .. I only remember those eyes.." well she is now depressed for thinking that she can't even remember the boy who gives her her first kiss.

"No, right now its useless to think about the past. I still have things to do, people to meet, places to visit, and not to forgot to plan my sweet revenge!

* * *

From the Author: 

English is my second language but I'm not really good at it, so excuse my grammar, I don't have anyone to edit my story so if anyone out there who's kind enough to pin point what I've don't wrong.

Thank you in advance.

Next chapter will be this week ..


End file.
